Blood of the Universe
Blood of the Universe was a six-part story featuring Peter Capaldi as The Twelfth Doctor and Raffey Cassidy as Jayney with Michelle Gomez as Missy. It takes place prodominantly during the aftermath of the finale of The Intergalactic Trials. Background The cliffhanger at the end of The Intergalactic Trials finale revealed that Missy was the puppet master behind the events of the entire series, hinting that there was more to the series than intitially revealed. In a Twitter Q&A shortly after the American debut of the episode, writer Neil Gaiman teased fans that he'd been approached by BBC Wales to participate in the writers' room of a follow up series to The Intergalactic Trials. The following Christmas, in the place of a Doctor Who special, 'Missy: Queen of Christmas' aired, an animated special featuring the voice of Michelle Gomez as Missy during her reign as the leader of the Trenzalorian town of Christmas, which had previously featured in the festive series Twelve Nights. The BBC officially announced Blood of the Universe during the credits of this episode, set to air in late July. Steven Moffat confirmed that while he'd be in the writers' room for the new series, he would only head one of six episodes. It was later confirmed that after the critical success of the episode 'Sandstorm', Neil Gaiman would lead the premiere and finale. Russell T Davies and Julie Gardner would return to executive produce. Peter Jackson would return to direct the premiere, but the remaining five episodes would be directed by notable Doctor Who director, Rachel Talalay. Returning cast members from the previous series include Emma Thompson, Julie Walters, Ian McKellen and Patrick Stewart. Steve Coogan and Andy Serkis both confirmed they would not be back, while Thompson and Walters revealed their roles had been reduced due to work conflicts. Casting additions for the series were Jemma Redgrave and Ingrid Oliver as Kate Stewart and Osgood respectively, suggesting the return of UNIT. Oliver confirmed on Twitter she'd only be playing 1 Osgood in the series and the absence of the other would be addressed in some way she assumed. Toby Whithouse and Catherine Tregenna both confirmed they would not be involved in the series and the BBC announced that TV writer Sarah Phelps would take both their places. It was confirmed she will lead episode 2 solo and lead episode 5 alongside Neil Gaiman. A trailer premiered in April, confirming that Missy would in fact be the antagonist this series. The title of the series would be called Blood of the Universe. The first episode premiered the Thursday before broadcast at San Diego Comic Con and was followed by a panel featuring Capaldi, Gomez, Moffat, Phelps, Gatiss and Gaiman. Episodes Episode 1 - Lightning Strikes Once by Neil Gaiman The Time Lords reveal that Missy has betrayed her people and must pay the ultimate price - eternal exile. But a misunderstanding leads to The Doctor taking Missy's place in the space-pod and he wakes in a familiar place... Episode 2 - The Mystery of Westminster Abbey by Sarah Phelps Episode 3 - Drowning Sorrows by Steven Moffat Episode 4 - The Horror of The Griffin by Mark Gatiss Episode 5 - Blood of the Universe by Sarah Phelps and Neil Gaiman Episode 6 - Lightning Strikes Twice by Neil Gaiman Cast Peter Capaldi as The Doctor (6 episodes) Michelle Gomez as Missy (6 episodes) Sir Ian McKellen as High Councillor Warbuck Whisp ( 6 episodes) Sir Patrick Stewart as Lord Pritchard Whisp (6 episodes) Jemma Redgrave as Kate Stewart (5 episodes) Ingrid Oliver as Osgood (5 episodes) Emma Thompson as President Evangeline Lakestone (4 episodes) Raffey Cassidy as Jayney (4 episodes) Julie Walters as Verna Norman (3 episodes) Future The finale appeared to give closure to all characters and seemed to suggest that The Doctor would now move onto new adventures without Jayney. In-Universe plotlines suggest that The Doctor will meet Jayney again, when she's much older and has returned to Trenzalore. In real life, Raffey Cassidy opted to leave the series. Emma Thompson revealed that she thoroughly enjoyed her time on the show and would happily return in the future. Ian McKellen and Patrick Stewart said they would request a more minimal role if they were to return, as the commitment to 8 hours worth of footage was strenuous for their age. Julie Walters said she felt we'd seen the last of her character. As always, Michelle Gomez was very discreet of her role in future Doctor Who, but seemed to suggest she was definitely in talks to return at a future date. Peter Capaldi said he's ready for another epic adventure, maybe with some new friends and new foes. Neil Gaiman and Mark Gatiss both confirmed they'd be taking a temporary step back from the series, while Sarah Phelps revealed she's eager to write more adventures. Moffat confirmed that this series was his last and the BBC were currently seeking a new showrunner for Doctor Who. A month following the broadcast of the finale, BBC Wales confirmed that a new 8-part series would air the following year, with a writers' room made up of head writer Sarah Phelps, Russell T Davies, Toby Whithouse, Jenny Colgan and Gareth Roberts. The series will begin production in January and premiere in April. The series will be entitled "Doctor Who: Legacy of The Doctor" and will feature connections to former companions and villains in new ways. Peter Capaldi is set to return and he will be assigned a new companion. See also Twelve Nights The Intergalactic Trials Category:Doctor Who Fanon